Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien
by Darrensaurio
Summary: Kurt sólo sonríe y se encoje de hombros, claramente no afectado de que su mentira fuera descubierta, para luego darse la vuelta y subir al asiento de conductor de su camioneta.


**Spoilers: para mash off y I kissed a girl.**

**Advertencias: Santana. Vocabulario.**

* * *

_**"Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien"**_

Era lo que siempre decían, con muecas de preocupación pero ojos que los delataban. A nadie realmente le importa, a nadie realmente le interesa el hecho de que toda manera en que pensaba decirlo, todo tiempo adecuado, todo plan, toda visión que tenía para todo se había visto desmoronada en cuestión de unos segundos. En cuestión de los segundos que le costaron a Finn Imbécil Hudson decir -en _los malditos pasillos, _de todos los lugares- que a ella, Santana López, le gustaban las chicas.

Y las excusas con las que vinieron -jodidamente perfectas- de que si no hubiera sido así, ella habría entrado en una de esas depresiones en las que la gente se corta y quiere morir.

Santana sabe perfectamente lo que necesita, y no era esa pendejada de razón, muchas _no _gracias.

Lo que necesita es estar furiosa, furiosa por unos días, enfriarse, y estará _bien. _Ya había superado la parte _todo el mundo se va a enterar _porque todo el mundo ya se enteró. Santana tuvo que perder a su abuela por algo que no pudo controlar.

Sus padres fueron comprensivos, su madre incluso propuso demandar al que se postulaba para el Congreso (ese, el que usaba pizzas en sus anuncios) y su padre mencionaba las cosas que le podía comprar para que no se sintiera tan mal. Al final seguían siendo sus padres, dulces y estrictos y a la vez consentidores. Rechazó sus ofertas con palabras débiles.

Lo único que quería era lo que pareciera que nunca tendrá. La aceptación de su abuela.

Más tarde, cuando su padre pareció sentir que su hija se había calmado, entró a su habitación. Le dijo, con voz suave, que siempre supo de alguna forma que su hija era como era. También le preguntó si tenía novia, si era esa chica Brittany que siempre saludaba a él y a su esposa con un abrazo que parecía más de una niña pequeña que de una adolescente. Con una sonrisa leve dijo que sí, era ella.

El Sr. López le guiñó el ojo a su hija, acariciando su cabello. Besó su frente, diciendo que podía invitar a su novia para cenar en casa cuando quisiera. Le deseó las buenas noches, y salió de la habitación.

Sin embargo, no esperaba es que en la escuela todos se hubieran _comploterizado_ contra ella para que las Troubletones y Nuevas Direcciones se unieran temporalmente y dedicarle una semana a "apoyarle". Tal gesto no hiso más que sacarle unas cuantas risitas despreciativas. ¿"Música para mujeres"? debes estar bromeando. ¿Qué no entienden que lo único que necesita es que dejen de hacer un estúpido gran espectáculo como si se tratara de un chiste y la dejaran en paz? suficiente tenía con las miradas que recibía en los pasillos cuando caminaba lado a lado con Brittany. La mayoría seguían siendo de temor. Y por supuesto que debían temer.

Al final solo necesitó una mirada preocupada y esperanzada de la rubia, y entró a la Sala de Coro con Brittany de la mano y todos mirándola como si no podían creer que al final si fuera a estar aquí.

Toda la semana, cada día, fue así. Las chicas intentando protegerla y hablar con ella, los chicos farfullando palabras conciliadoras. Y _Finn, _ingenuamente crédulo Finn cuerpo de ballena. Creyendo que con canciones podía borrar todo lo que había hecho.

Hmmm, almenos la canción de Gay Número Uno y Gay Número Dos no estuvo mal; casi le sacan caries, sí, pero fue una bonita canción.

Es así como ahora se encuentra sola en el auditorio, bajo ninguna excusa. Nadie sabe que está aquí. Necesita tiempo para pensar, pensar como asesinar a Finn y encontrar la manera en que no encuentren el cuerpo.

Es el final de la semana, final de esta ridícula asignatura al fin. Es fin de semana, lo que significa no tener que ver a Finnocencia y Manos de Hombre besuqueándose en cada esquina de la escuela. Es dos días de tiempo para pensar y estar con Brittany.

Santana escucha unos pasos, lentos, cautelosos, acercándose a ella. Se encuentra a nada menos que Kurt Hummel.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Willy Wonka? no hay niños pobres y humildes que puedas secuestrar para desconocidos fines."

"Ingenioso, muy ingenioso." masculla Kurt sin una pizca de sorpresa. "Podría estar preguntándote lo mismo, pero también sé que es tiempo perdido. En fin, vine aquí a buscar el libro de Francés que dejé."

La latina se encoje de hombros, sin inmutarse, aún sentana en el borde del escenario con sus piernas colgando. Kurt duda un par de segundos, antes de sentarse al lado de ella, quien le dirije una mirada en blanco, firme, pero cansada.

"Si vienes a reclutarme para tu desfile de orgullo gay..."

"Santana." corta Kurt, ligeramente exasperado pero por-siempre paciente. "Sé que no quieres hablar de lo que sientes y no pienso presionarte. Sólo quiero que sepas que torturé a Finn en casa por lo que hiso." el silencio pasa entre ellos por un rato, Kurt haciendo el sonido que equivaldría a encojerse de hombros. "No fue difícil, encontré algo muy extraño en su historial de internet incluyendo _vacas_."

"No se puede esperar menos del ser al que le gusta Rachel Berry." Santana responde sin siquiera meditarlo, y por un momento los dos se sonríen, olvidando el escenario en el que se encuentran.

Y por escenario, tienen una escuela a punto de cerrar y la tarde abriendo paso a la noche. Glee es después de clases, así que lo más probable es que estén solo ellos dos, y guardias de seguridad; si es que esa escuela de pacotilla tiene alguno.

"Es jodidamente injusto." sisea Santana, de repente. No sabe la razón, pero no puede hacerse parar. "Como si ya no tuvieras control sobre ti mismo y cómo quieres presentarte al mundo."

"¿Y cómo quieres presentarte al mundo, Satán?" ante esa pregunta, la mencionada no hace más que darle una sonrisa maléfica.

"Como la perra número uno de esta estúpida escuela, obviamente."

"Y lo eres."

"No estés triste, puedes quedarte con el segundo lugar." menciona con los ojos entrecerrados, y por otro momento se sonríen otra vez.

"Pero sí, es injusto. Quizá no naciste con una etiqueta puesta, como yo, pero debes saber que no importa lo que pase, te apoyaré."

"Apuesto a que te pasaste dos horas leyendo libros de autoayuda para decirme esto." Kurt levanta los brazos haciendo un gesto de _culpable _y Santana ríe. Naturalmente, como no ha hecho en toda esa semana. Otro silencio, no tan incómodo. "¿Dónde está tu hombre, Hummel? creí que te seguía a todas partes como un cachorrito."

"¿Blaine? sé que te agrada, no lo nieges. Está en su casa, hablaré en el teléfono con él más tarde." Kurt hace el amago de levantarse, ayudando a la latina a hacerlo también. "Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa."

Santana no entiende por qué, y hay muchas cosas que no entiende de esa tarde, entre ellas el hecho de por qué aún no ha enterrado el cuerpo de Finn en un bosque, pero no dice nada y deja que el castaño la lleve a casa. El camino es silencioso, y a veces no, con alguno de los dos soltado críticas a la manera en que Rachel se viste (críticas en general, por parte de Santana), acuerdos en el nivel de idiotez de Finn (Kurt menciona un par de sus buenas cualidades, solo para nivelar las cosas) y lo raro que está actuando Puck estos días.

Ya en el porche de su casa, Santana se voltea a medio camino y le dirige una sonrisa honesta al ojiazul.

"Al parecer tu libro de Francés nunca estuvo en el auditorio, unicornio."

Kurt sólo sonríe y se encoje de hombros, claramente no afectado de que su mentira fuera descubierta, para luego darse la vuelta y subir al asiento de conductor de su camioneta.

A nadie le importa, ciertamente, y la frase queda colgada al borde del auditorio, en el auto y en el porche. No es mencionada, pero si queda en el aire. Y Santana lo considera por un rato, reconociendo que quizá, si alguna vez necesitara de alguien, Kurt Hummel sería su primera opción.


End file.
